Home Sweet Home
by ADevil'sAngel
Summary: Haley is on the run from her abusive ex. When she runs back to her hometown of Tree Hill she sees people she hasn't seen since high school, 5 years ago. Can old flames be reunited, pasts forgotten and forgiven, or will she just pack up and leave again?
1. Prologue

**Haley James is on the run form her abusive ex boyfriend. When she runs back to her hometown of Tree Hill she see people she hasn't seen since high school, 5 years ago. From friends, to her sister, to the love she never forgot. Can old flames be reunited? Pasts forgotten and forgiven, or will she just pack up and leave again.**

"Hey you've reached Taylor James. I'm either not here or avoiding someone. If I don't return your call, you'll know it's you."** Beep **

"Hey Taylor. It's Jasmine, Haley's old roommate. She came by the other week and well, she looked horrible. She was tired and I knew something else was wrong with her. She wouldn't talk to me about it and then she just disappeared in the middle of the night. Her cells been cut off and…Taylor, I'm getting really worried about her…"

"Taylor, it's Alyssa. I'm a friend of your sisters. She showed up and left just as fast a while ago…I didn't know who else to call or what to do. She's been to a couple of our other friends places and I don't know what to do… something's wrong…"

"Hey…I'm looking for Haley and was wondering if you had talked to her recently…if you see her at all call Paige…I'm real worried."

"Taylor, it's Brad. I went to school with Haley…she's missing…I'm real scared for her now, everyone is…"

"Haley…missing…worried…months…just disappeared…call soon…please…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Taylor, Hi Taylor, Heya Sis!" I had pulled over to the shoulder about five minutes ago to try and build up enough courage to start driving again. "No!" I said in aggravation as I hit my head on the steering wheel several times.

"Ok, get yourself together. It's just your sister, who you haven't seen in 5 years or spoken to in 3. Ugh! Great pep talk Haley. Now I'm even more nervous then I was before." I sighed and looked up at the sign in front of me.

'Welcome to Tree Hill'

"Well, here goes nothing." I pulled off the shoulder, carefully eyeing the state troopers car. "I hate cops." I mumbled bitterly as I turned onto the exit ramp for Tree Hill.

I pulled onto Main Street and automatically saw Karen's Café. I stopped across the street and debated on going in to see the owner. The woman who was like a mother to me ever since my mother died when I was 7. You can do it Haley. It's just Karen for goodness sakes. More pep talks. I was about to open my door when the door to the Café opened. A tall brunette guy with a curly blonde on his arm stepped out.

"Peyton. Jake." I whispered as I quickly put my seat belt back on and silently thanked god when they walked in the opposite direction. I knew they lived in Tree Hill still…but I hadn't thought I would see them yet. Never underestimate anything James. I started the engine again and headed towards my destination. No more stopping.

I passed Tree Hill High and was reminded of everything I left behind. Life seemed so safe and perfect inside those doors. Then came TRIC, the club where my first performance was held. Also the club where I found out Taylor was now working.When I past the docks my heart started to beat faster and started to hurt just a little. It was the place where I experienced my first kiss and with my first love. I finally reached my childhood home and spotted my sister with her hands on her hips, cursing the weeds that dared grow in her perfect garden. Weeds or no weeds, the yard looked better then it ever did when our dad had tried to manage the garden. She hadn't changed that much in all these years; blonde hair flowing just past her shoulders, her skin tanned golden, her jean shorts low enough to show off the scorpion on her lower back, and overly large sunglasses covering her beautiful large amber eyes.

I pulled into the driveway, and took several deep breaths while I waited for Taylor to notice me. When she finished her rant she turned and peered at me over her sunglasses, obliviously trying to figure out who was loitering in her drive. I guess I had changed in these past couple years. When she figured it out she shrieked and ran to my car. Yanking open my door she pulled me out despite my protests. She enveloped me in a hug before freezing as she noticed something over my shoulder, in the backseat of my car.

"I…I, I can explain Tay." I stuttered as she pushed me aside and opened the door to the backseat.

"A child?"


	2. Chapter 1

"A kid! You have a daughter! I have a niece! Why didn't you tell ever me? How old is she? How old were you? When? How? Who?" Taylor asked, demanding answers as she paced the room. I sat on my mothers favorite chair and watched in amusement. I had stopped trying to get a word in about 10 minutes ago.

"Well…answer me god damn it. I think I have the right to at least know her name." She said stopping in front of me, trying to be intimidating as she towered over the chair. Sorry, not working Tay.

"Natalie. Her name is Natalie and she's 4. And I think you know very well how it happened." I said smirking as she scowled and started pacing again.

"I had other questions in there, smart ass."

"I didn't know how you would react and I didn't want to come back here. I knew you'd make me so…I just didn't tell you." I said as my pinkie ring suddenly became very interesting.

"But you're here now. Why? And that must mean I know the father if I would want you here so bad. Who? And of course I would want you to come home Haley. Kid or no kid you're my sister and I love. But… you have a kid." She said kneeling in front of me as her voice got surprisingly sweet. "Now Haley, honey, tell me why you're here and who's kid that is before I have to strangle your pretty little neck." She said in the same tone causing me to laugh.

"Well, its actually pretty funny. Your going to laugh. You see…"  
"Mommy." A little voice said from the stairs causing both of us to turn and look towards the small brunette. "Are you guys done yelling now." She asked as she clutched her stuffed tiger to her chest. Something she always did when she got scared.

"Yeah baby." I said getting up to walk over to her. I was stopped when Taylor put her hand on my shoulder and stepped foreword.

"Hi Natalie, I'm your Aunt Taylor. I'm your mommy's sister." She said extending her hand to the little girl.

"I know,' She said studying the hand before placing her smaller one in it. "Mommy told me all about you in the car. Nothing bad though" She said clutching the tiger as Taylor nodded and looked towards me.

"Who's your friend." Taylor asked sitting on the bottom step and started smiling when Natalie did the same.

"Cubby. Because he's a tiger cub. He protects me from scary people and I protect him from the bath tub." She said proudly as I smiled and walked over to join the two.

"You hungry, Lee. I'm starving." I said and started laughing along with Taylor as she jumped up and ran in the direction Taylor pointed to.

"She's gorgeous Haley. Those eyes. Man those blue eyes, there…I don't know, pretty." Taylor said as I laughed and sat on the step beside her.

"Yeah, she's going to be a hell of a teenager. I cant wait." I said sarcastically as Taylor nodded and laughed as we heard a squeal from the kitchen.

"She's cute. She looks so much like…"

"Don't. Don't say it. Please." I pleaded shaking my head as it finally clicked in her head.

"Oh god. No, Haley. The hair, the eyes. No it cant be. _She_ cant be. Oh god, she's…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan!" Deb Scott yelled as she ran towards her son and gathered him in her arms. "Mom come on, you just saw me a couple weeks ago." Nathan Scott said as he looked to Lucas for help. He just shrugged and went off to find his own mom.

"Your losing weight." Deb said pinching his cheeks. "What happened to that chubby baby face of yours that I love so much."

"Mom!" Nathan exclaimed as he looked around the Café at some curious onlookers. "I look the same as when you last saw me. Oh look…there's Karen, Excuse me." He said as he hastily made his way over to the counter where Lucas and Karen were.

"Hello Nathan. Don't worry about your mom, when a child grows up and moves so far away its awfully hard on us mothers." She said looking at Lucas then over at Nathan before turning and walking back towards them with a piece of pie. "You are looking a little thin. Here, its on the house. I'll be back boys, I'm gonna check on Deb." Karen added winking at Nathan before heading towards Debs table.

"Thin? Please, you're thinner then me and no one says anything to you." Nathan mumbled causing Lucas to laugh at his half-brother.

"They're worried about more then just your weight Nate." Lucas said as his brother glared at him. "But your love life is none of my concern."

"Your right its not. Where's your fiancée since we are on the subject." Nathan questioned trying to get the topic of love away from him.

"She had to take a later flight due to the fact that some fashion thing wasn't right or whatever." Lucas said laughing as Nathan looked at the way his brothers face lit up every time his fiancée was brought into the conversation. Though he would never admit it, that was something Nathan Scott wanted. "So who's your latest conquest?" Lucas questioned, dragging Nathan back to reality.

"There isn't one right now." He answered sighing as Lucas shook his head.

"Hey Broody, Boy Toy." A brunette said as she walked up behind Lucas.

"Wait, what are you doing here already?" Lucas asked surprised as Brooke Davis slid onto the stool next to him.

" I just got here actually. I finished up sooner then I thought so I caught the first plane out. When I got to town I decided to check here first for anybody and even if I didn't see anyone I'd beg my almost mommy- in- law for a chocolate milk shake. And pray she'd take mercy on my poor tired soul." She said adding the last part as Karen walked behind the counter and winked at her.

"!, 2 or 3?" Karen asked looking at the boys before waving at a curly blonde walking towards the group.

"Whatever it is, make it 4." Peyton Jagelski said as Karen nodded and headed towards the back.

"P. Jagelski!" Brooke yelled as she ran and hugged the girl.

"B. almost Scott!" Peyton said laughing as she moved aside and hugged Lucas around the neck, backwards. "Don't worry. Don't get up for little old me. I'm just one of your oldest dearest friends. Maid of honor at your wedding. Best friend to your fiancée. Wife to one of your best friends. Not to mention…"

"Alright, alright. I surrender. I'm up." Lucas said laughing as he got up and picked her up in a side splitting hug. "Man, Nate. She's just as bad as your mom. We just saw you a little while ago Peyton."

"Two months Lucas." Brooke said hitting his arm as Peyton moved to Nathan's awaiting arms.

"_I'm_ happy to see you Peyton. I love you more then my bone head of a brother." Nathan said as the girls laughed and Lucas mumbled a 'Suck up'

"So where's Mr. Jagelski." Brooke asked looking around to make sure she didn't miss him. Something else caught her eye and she started shrieking as the other three grabbed their ears. "Sorry." She said to Karen as the group started laughing when she grabbed her drink.

"You going to be able to live with that dude." Nathan asked laughing as he sat next to her. Brooke just glared at him, causing him to laugh harder.

"I miss Karen's cooking and especially her desserts when I'm in New York, so I'm going to enjoy it while I can. Peyton, Jake?"

"He's getting Jenny form school. He dropped me off on his way so he should be here soon. So…who do you think will be coming to this thing anyway."

"What thing?" Nathan asked as he eyed an auburn girl at a nearby table.

"The reunion, dumbass. You know, the reason you're here." Lucas said hitting him in the back of the head.

"Be nice. I heard that Mouth, Bevin and Skills are all coming. Maybe a few others from the squad. I'm not to sure about the basketball team people though." Brooke commented as Peyton nodded,

"Tim's on his way back." Nathan added, turning his attention back to his friends as Karen walked back to the group.

"What about Haley?" She asked adding more shake to Brooke's glass.

All four just turned in her direction and stared in shock.

"What?" Karen asked, growing uncomfortable with the expressions on their faces.

"No ones heard from her in 5 years Mom. I doubt she'll be back anytime soon." Lucas said sadly as he thought of his once best friend.

"Hey guys. Whoa, who died." Jake asked walking towards the group with Jenny in tow.

"Fill you in later." Peyton said as she kissed Jakes lips. She looked towards the now 8 year old who was all hers. "Jenny, you remember everyone, right?"

"Yup. Hello." Jenny said as she gave everyone a small smile. "Mommy can you help me with my homework?"

"Sure hon. I'll see you guys for dinner tonight, right?' Peyton said as she nodded towards the group before heading out.

"I'm going to head out to. Get settled at the beach house before word spreads that I'm here and Mayor Daddy hunts me down." Nathan said chuckling as he stood up. But before he could even take a step Brooke was in front of him, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Come on Nate. Don't go. Jake just got here and this is the first time in like a year we've all been in Tree Hill at the same time. Karen didn't think about what she was saying. She misses you know who just as much as the rest of us. Stay, please. Don't leave like this. All upset..." She begged as she looked to Lucas for help who just said 'yeah Nate'

"I'm over _Haley_, Brooke You all should just move on and get over her. I have. She's not now or ever coming back and that's ok. It's no big deal. And I'm not upset, I'm jet lagged and not in the mood to deal with Dan Scott so… please. Move." He said as the bells over the door chimed and a petite blonde walked in making his breath catch in his throat as he looked over Brooke's head and into the face he thought he'd never see again.

"Haley."


	3. Chapter 2

"_Haley."_

All four turned to look in shock as a blonde looked nervously around the Café.

"It…it can't be." Lucas said looking over at his brother for a reaction.

"Oh god it is. What do we do? Go to her? Wait for her to see us? What?" Brooke asked eagerly as Haley finally looked their way. Blue connected with brown as Nathan and Haley both stood frozen in place before she finally broke contact, turned, and darted out of the Café.

"Haley! Haley! Stop!" Nathan yelled grabbing my arm, spinning me around. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you walk away from me again. Not without an explanation. What are you doing here?"

"I…I could ask you the same." I stuttered avoiding all eye contact, looking down at his hand. The heat from his body was radiating into my arm making me want to lean into him. Snap out of it James.

Nathan Scott was not supposed to be here. That wasn't part of the plan. Get in get out get gone. Then there were those eyes. I could never tell a lie to those beautiful baby blues. Just avoid them at all cost.

"I'm here for a reunion. But this isn't this first time I've been home in 5 years. I didn't just leave after graduation without a word to anyone. Including my boyfriend. I've kept in touch with my friends, my family. The people I supposedly care about. The people I say I love." He spat out tightening his grip on my arm. I could feel his cold stare going right threw me and it almost made me look up at him. Almost.

"I'm here for the reunion too as a matter of fact. And I've kept in touch with Taylor thank you." I blurted out not even thinking about what I said until it was too late. And his hand dropped from my arm.

"Well, I'm glad there was at least one important person in your life. You look good Haley James. Glad to have you home." He added kissing my forehead before turning and heading back to the Café as I hung my head and sighed. The things I do.

"Nathan! Nate! Please stop! You were important to me, really you were." I said running up to him, stepping in front of him and looked up into his sad eyes for the first time.

"Well, you _were_ important to me too. But that's over now, isn't it?" He said stepping to the side. I mimicked his steps and put my hand on his arm. Oh boy.

"I had my reasons Nate. And now I have my reason for being back. I hope you can at least pretend to like me while were both in town. It'll make this whole thing easier for everyone. Please tell Karen I'll be by later to see her. And tell everyone else…tell them I've missed them." I said stepping to the side. I looked up at him and he continued to look forward so I leaned up and kissed his cheek and whispered. "You look good Nathan Scott. I've missed you." Before walking away.

"Was it hard?" Taylor asked sitting on the counter, staring at me.

Unlike Nathan, I could lie to Taylor and not have her notice. I could tell her it'd been a breeze talking to my first love who now despises me. I could tell her it had taken everything in me not to tell him about Lee or to kiss him right then and there. Or to tell him everything bad that had ever happened to me over the past 5 years, down to the paper cut last week, just like I always had done. Nathan Scott had been my rock once. Leaving him was the hardest thing I've ever done. Until I saw him again, saw the way he looked at me. Anger, confusion, sadness…hatred.

So…truth or lie to my big sister. I've had no problem lying to her for the last 3 years.

"Yes. Really hard." I said forcing out a laugh as I grabbed three bowls from the cabinet next to her.

"How odd is it that someone planned a 5 year reunion the same time you come home."

"Yeah, odd." I mumbled as Natalie walked in, Cubby dragging behind her. Poor thing.

"Mommy. I'm hungry." Natalie whined as Taylor laughed. I just looked at her then continued to dish up my specialty…Mac and Cheese. "Also…there's a cop man outside, mommy." She said clutching the tiger to her chest as the bowl slipped through my fingers and crashed to the floor.

"Haley!" Taylor yelled as Natalie started wailing. "What's going on?" She yelled rushing to Lee as I sank to the floor and curled into a ball. "Haley." Taylor said again before someone started yelling her name and Natalie got louder. Oh god! She looked at me one last time before leaving the kitchen and headed towards the voice.

"Mommy, mommy. Are we going to leave now?" Natalie asked, sniffling, as I picked my head up and looked at her tear stained face. "I like it here…but some cop men are bad, right?" She added as I stood and picked her up.

"Yeah baby. Some are bad." I looked around the corner and saw a tall black haired officer talking to Taylor. I couldn't read him, but then again you never could, but I could tell that Taylor knew him personally. She was close to hysterics. I guess we freaked her out, huh?

"Why don't we take a walk around the block?" I whispered to Natalie as she looked over at the two then at me.

"Are we gonna come back. Auntie Taylor promised her famous sundaes for dessert because I won candy land." She asked in her innocent voice. The one I could never say no to.

"Yeah, sure. A little fresh air will do us some good."

"And give Aunt Taylor time to get rid of the cop man." She added as I laughed and nodded. I turned and looked at the back door then at Taylor who was pointing in our direction. Move fast and quietly James. I took a couple steps back, keeping my eyes on the kitchen door, before turning around to open the door. Just as I was halfway in halfway out a voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked from the kitchen doorway causing me to sigh and turn around.

"We just need a little air." I said rubbing Natalie's back as she looked at the guy next to Taylor and started crying again.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, sweetie." He said stepping closer, speaking in a soft voice. Never heard that one before.

"Give me the gun and then we'll see who's afraid of who." I replied as Taylor put her hands on her hips and the cop laughed.

"Haley! Shut up." Taylor gritted threw her teeth.

"Why don't Lee and I just go on that walk now and work on my manners." I said patting a now sniffling Natalie's back as Taylor glared.

"You are not…"

"I didn't mean to start anything." The officer said cutting Taylor off. Bold move dude. "Look, Haley. I'm…" He said stepping forward. He stopped talking when he noticed me step back.

"If the gun bothers you that much…take it off Kyle. Get rid of it. It shouldn't be in here because of Lee anyway." Taylor said hitting the back of his head before stepping in front of him. Then she did something I never saw coming. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed the side of his mouth before holding out her hand to him. "Come on mister. If you're going to be related to her someday you don't want to make your first impression any worse." She said as he laughed and took the holster off. He held it up for me to see before stepping out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded as Taylor took Lee and sent her out of the room, closing the kitchen door behind her.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. You broke a good bowl, scared your daughter, and me as a matter of fact, and you were rude to my boyfriend." She said bending down to pick up what she could of the broken bowl.

"Boyfriend? You never mentioned a boyfriend. And he's the one who scared Lee, not me. She doesn't like cops." I said leaning against the counter, taking in a huge breath. I hadn't realized I'd been holding it the whole time.

"It seems like her mommy doesn't like them either. Your not running from the law are you?"

"No. God no Taylor. I cried for 4 days when I got a speeding ticket for Christ sakes." She just laughed and nodded as the officer, Kyle, walked back inside in normal clothes.

"Do you live here?" I asked as Taylor sighed and he looked between the two of us amused.

"You really do need to work on those manners and no, he doesn't. Not that it's any of your business." Taylor answered. I have to admit it is kind of fun getting her riled up. It didn't take much either.

"So…what are your intentions with my sister?" I asked grabbing an apple as her jaw dropped to the floor. "What? You did it to me. I told you I'd get you back. So, officer? What's your take on a wife and kids?" I asked as Taylor put her head in her hands. Kyle laughed again before walking towards me and leaned on the other side of the island and stared at me.

"I love your sister very much and plan on having a big family with her someday." He said and smiled. His green eyes sparkled and I had to give Tay credit, he was pretty cute.

"And your profession?"

"What is this, 20 questions?" Taylor asked irritated but we both ignored her.

"I'm good at what I do and have been doing it for years. I don't plan on anyone taking me out if that's what you're asking."

"So you'll kill them before they kill you. You do know criminals or not they are still people."

"I do. And in my 6 or 7 years of doing this I've never killed anyone. I don't plan to change that unless it's absolutely necessary. I'm a cop, not a murderer." He said as a smile came to my face.

"Good. I approve." I said nodding as Taylor laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Little sister approves. Now our lives can end." She said dramatically and laughed as I nodded. She sauntered off when the doorbell rang and Kyle grabbed my hand.

"I'm not going to hurt your sister. I really love her." He said as I nodded. "I'm not going to hurt you or your daughter either, Haley. I've heard a lot about you and Taylor loves you so…if you wanna tell me what just happened I won't tell her. I know it had to do with more then just my gun. It was the uniform."

"So you're a psychic cop." I joked as he squeezed my hand and stood up. "I'm fine and I know you won't do anything. Especially if you care for Taylor like you say you do. But if I ever do need your help, I'll tell you." He just nodded as Taylor came rushing in out of breath. "Although I don't see what you see in her." I joked pointing at her laughing.

"Haley…big…problem…" She got out between breaths as she put her hands on her legs and took deep breaths.

"Well…"

"At…the door." She said pointing as I laughed. What could be so bad? I walked past her and patted her back then winked at Kyle who looked confused as hell. I headed toward the front door and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was there.

Tall, dark hair, blue eyes.

"Dan."


	4. Chapter 3

"Mr. Scott… wha…what are you doing here?" I asked stuttering as an evil smirk appeared on his face. I never could understand how someone like Dan Scott could reproduce and create great guys like Nathan and Lucas.

"Surprised to see me Haley? I know I was shocked to find out you were in town. I never thought I'd see that pretty little face of yours running around _my_ town again. Not to mention going around, confusing my son." He said smirking as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Confusing your son? I don't think I know what you're talking about Mr. Mayor." I said sitting on the couch and this time I smirked. It quickly turned into a scowl when he sat down across from me not only uninvited but in my mother's chair. God I hate this guy.

"Well, it seems like your little chat with Nathan has him asking questions. Next he'll be showing up here looking for answers. And if Nathan shows up unexpectedly…then he might find out your little secret." Dan said chuckling as I visibly paled. Oh god! I never even thought of that. Nathan can't come here! "We wouldn't want Nathan finding out what you've tried so hard to keep quiet now would we?" He said still laughing. "Where is my granddaughter anyway? I think I'd like to meet her."

"No. You told me to get lost and I did. Nathan can't and won't find out about her and you're never to come here again. Please leave." I said standing as he crossed his legs, getting more comfortable. "I said leave."

"I'm not done talking to you yet Ms. James."

"Well I'm done listening. There's a cop in the kitchen…don't make me get him." I threatened as Dan chuckled once again.

"I run this town Ms. James. Do you really think your sisters little boyfriend is going to scare me."

"No? What about Nathan finding out his daddy bribed his pregnant girlfriend with 10 grand? Does that scare you Mr. Mayor?"

"You wouldn't tell him Haley. You were a scared little girl then and your still one now. You're too afraid of what Nathan would think of you. Maybe while you're at it you should tell him you never took my money. But you did take his daughter."

"You told me to!" I yelled stepping closer to the chair as he smirked. Don't loser your cool James. Deep breath. Ah screw it. Sock him. "You told me to get as far away as I could that night. You told me I would ruin his life if I stayed and had the baby. God! I was so stupid! So naïve. I actually believed what you said." I said as he stood up and walked towards me.

"You believed me because it was true. Nathans playing for the NBA now, the Lakers. He couldn't have done it with a baby on his hip A wife. You would have ruined his life and you know it, Ms. James…"

"So you ruined it for him." I sneered out as the smirk vanished from his face and was replaced with a scowl.

"I got rid of you and the little brat didn't I. Nathan never would have wanted her. He would have dropped you like a fly. I'm sure you've seen him on TV and in magazines. They don't mean anything to him Haley darling." He said leaning close before whispering, "And neither did you."

"Get out of my house. Now!" I yelled pointing to the door as he took as step back and smiled. Just hold it together for a couple more minutes Haley. Boy, what I would give to punch him right now.

"Stay away from Nathan, Haley. He doesn't need you coming around causing anymore problems for anyone. Just remember our little agreement. Leave town. Don't stay long." He said walking towards the door. He turned around and smiled at me before adding, "It was nice to see you again Ms. James. Been a pleasure."

As soon as the door closed behind him I fell to the floor like a puddle and tried to calm myself. I hate Dan Scott. I can't just pick up and leave again, can I? No…Lee loves it here. God Haley, get a grip. Don't let him get to you again. Maybe I should just talk to Nathan. Straighten this whole thing out….no! That's crazy talk. Don't be stupid!

"Haley!" Taylor yelled, rushing out of the kitchen. She sat on the floor in front of me and had her 'You're busted' face on.

"Snoop" I said angrily as she folded her arms across her chest.

"How the hell could you get involved with guy like Dan Scott?"

"How could a guy threaten an 18 year old pregnant girl?" Kyle asked sitting next to us as I smiled. New guy. Obviously he doesn't know Mayor Scott very well.

"'It's a long painful story. Tay, I don't wanna get into it now.

"But…"

"Drop it. Please Taylor. Not now." I continued when she opened her mouth to say something.

"Fine. But we are going to talk about it."

I just groaned and lay back on the floor and stared at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.

Nathan lay on his bed, listening to the wave's crash on the beach below his window. It was past midnight but he had yet to get any sleep. Every time he closed his eyes Haley's face would appear. So there he lay staring at the ceiling, alone.

That's when he heard it. A crash, one that sounded like it came from the side of the house. He jumped out of bed, clothed only in navy silk boxers, and grabbed a bat from the doorway. He sprinted down the stairs and threw the front door open, bat over his shoulder. He saw a shadowy figure sitting on his porch next to a broken flower pot. He flipped the porch light on and was shocked at who he saw.

"Haley?"

I looked up at Nathan with tears running down my cheeks, blurring my vision.

"Haley what are you…are you ok?" He asked as he leaned his bat against the doorframe and walked over to me. I was in too much pain to think of the consequences and shook my head no and pointed to my slightly swollen ankle. He bent down next to me and moved the broken flower pot away and then slipped a hand under my knees and put the other behind my back and lifted me off the ground. My arms linked around his neck as he walked inside, kicked the door shut behind him, and walked into the living room, placing me lightly on the couch. Without a word he put my swollen foot on the coffee table and then stalked out of the room. Smooth Hales. Not only were you sneaking around his house at 1 am but you were caught. And now god has punished you with a broken ankle. Great.

Nathan walked back in, hands full, just as I was standing to leave. In one hand he had a bag of ice and in the other he had a glass of water and a bottle of pills. He quickly rushed over to me and nudged me until I was sitting again.

"You really should stay seated for awhile." He said, speaking for the first time, as he placed the bag of ice on the side of my ankle.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I wanted to talk to you then, but when I finally got the courage to and got here I looked at my watch and…well, you know. It's late and dark. I tripped over…I'm so sorry. I'll pay for it. I swear. God! I'm such a klutz. I'm…"

"Sorry. Yeah I got that." He said shaking his head, laughing slightly. He plopped down on the couch next to me still laughing. "You're still a rambler."

"You're still an ass who teases me in embarrassing situations." I commented as he laid his head against the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"This is what I've been doing for the past 2-3 hours." He said as I looked over at him then up as well.

"Harassing childhood friends?" I joked as he laughed. Man was that a sexy laugh.

"Thinking….about a certain childhood friend, who just showed up out of the blue and jumbled up all my thoughts. Then she showed up here and broke my favorite flower pot. Women."

"The nerve." I mumbled, leaning foreword to grab the water and pill bottle. Dan was right. What am I doing here? Screwing with him is what I'm doing. Just make some excuse to leave. Taylor might be worried by now…

"Listen Nate I…what are you doing?" I asked jumping slight as I felt his hand touch my lower back.

"23." He said simply, looking at my smaller back then up at me. Instinctively my hand went and covered the spot he was talking about. Stupid, stupid Haley. He's never seen it before. I knew I never should have come here…

"Oh that. It's nothing. I have to go. Sisters you now? Of course you don't. All you have is Lucas, but I know. And I know I have to go. Now." I said going to stand up but his hand grabbed my arm, keeping me where I was.

"When did you get that?" He asked as I searched his eyes for any emotion. Hurt, confusion, rage. Kinda like the first time he saw me outside the Café. And by the way they were getting darker I knew which was more powerful.

"Senior year, ok. The end of it. Right before I left."

"How come I never knew?" He asked as I tried to free my arm from his grasp. An angry Nathan was not a fun Nathan and that's not what I needed.

"I never got around to it."

"No? You never got around to it? My god damn jersey number is on your ass and yet you still left. Why Haley? Huh? Or was the tattoo just for memories." He said with venom in his voice as it grew slightly louder and his grip got slightly tighter.

"No. I was going to show you, tell you…but like I said yesterday I had my reasons. Nathan, let go please. You're hurting my arm."

"You had your reasons. Well isn't that nice. Haley James had her reasons so she didn't care who she hurt in the process. I loved you Haley." He ranted angrily as I stopped struggling. Oh god. This wasn't on the menu either. Why do I always do things that go against the plan?

"Nathan….listen. Let go of me and let's talk about this rationally." I said trying to move as he gripped my other arm and turned me towards him. God, I really hate this position.

"You hurt me like hell Haley. And you wanna talk rationally? You're the one with the secrets and the supposed reasons. Why don't you share them with the class Haley? I was knee deep in love with you. I ate, slept, and breathed Haley. When you left…" He cut off abruptly and shook his head. I took a deep breath when he opened his mouth again. I had no idea what to expect next. "Say something god damn it. Or was everything between us a lie. Is that why you left? Huh Haley? Answer me?" He yelled shaking me as I shook my head. The rest was a big blur as sobs started coming out and I couldn't seem to get them back.

"Please…just let go." I pleaded the best I could as Nathan quickly dropped his arms to his side and just starred at me, shocked. He stood like that for a minute with me sobbing in front of him before picking me up, sitting down, and placing me in his lap. I turned my head so it was in the crook of his neck and tried to calm myself down.

"I'm so sorry Haley. I was upset about everything and I let my temper get the best of me. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry." Nathan said brushing my hair with his hands as I took a couple deep breaths.

"It wasn't you. It's me." I mumbled into his neck and as I inhaled again I took in his scent. Oh boy. I felt him shake his head and bring me back down to the real world.

"I scared you…."

"No. It was the shaking thing. I don't do well with it." I said forcing out a laugh. "I just got out of a ….never mind." I said clearing my throat as I thought about what I was just about to say. Just shut up James and speak when you're spoken to. Man, I've heard that command before. And don't tell Nathan Scott anything about your past…but he is your past…

"Haley?" Nathan startled me from my thoughts.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About." He prompted, still playing with my hair.

I hesitated before responding, "Nothing. I really should be going. Tay is going to be worried sick."

"Haley…"

"Nathan. Please, just drop it." Sheesh. Déjà vu.

"Fine. I'll drive you home." He said standing up, placing me gently on the floor.

"But…'

"No buts. I'm driving you home. You can come get your car tomorrow. End of discussion." He said stalking off as I huffed as placed my hands on my hips. He and Taylor should really team up or something.

"Well, thanks for the ride. It's been fun." I said reaching for the door handle. More like awkward. There were a lot of uncomfortable silences or stupid small talk. Like, we've been having nice weather lately kind of talk. It was horrible. I don't think I remember ever having any awkward silences with Nathan. I guess that just proves how much things have changed.

"What happened tonight Haley?" Nathan questioned softly. So softly, that I almost didn't hear him. So softly, that I closed my door and turned to face him.

"I guess I just freaked. You were angry and I was in pain and…I don't know. I just started crying."

"I've been mad at you before. And you've always fought back. God, I can't even remember the last time I saw you cry. You don't cry. Let alone sob." This is true. But then again crying always gets guys to stop what there doing. Unless there selfless bastards. It's a good test ladies.

"People do change Nathan. You don't know me anymore. Maybe I cry over everything now." I pointed out as he glared at me. Great, here we go again.

"I highly doubt that. And who knows…maybe I want to get to know you again." Whoa freeze. Didn't see that one coming.

"Really?" he opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a tap on the window. I jumped and turned as Nathan rolled down the window.

"Haley. Nathan, hi." Taylor said smiling sweetly as Nathan nodded.

"Gotta go. Mommy beckons." I joked as he laughed and Taylor huffed in annoyance. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I would really love to get to know you too. Totally up to you though. No pressure." I added as he chuckled and nodded.

We watched him drive away before the cheesy grin appeared on her face.

"Taking a drive. You left like 3 and a 1/2 hours ago. I was worried."

"Sorry mommy. I didn't do anything you wouldn't." I said as she laughed and shook her head.

"We'll talk later. And you are so grounded young lady. Just one more thing…did you tell him?" She asked as we walked inside.

"No." I answered simply as she hung her head and sighed.

"Alright. Another time. There's a message for you on the machine from like 11:30 or so and I want full details tomorrow…today. Whatever." She said shaking her head causing me to laugh. I was just about to walk away when she grabbed my hand. "I love you Hales, get some sleep alright?"

"I love you to sis." I said smiling and nodding as I walked towards the machine. Who knows I'm here.

"11:47…Hey Hales…miss me baby…."

"Oh god. Brett."


End file.
